1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a server. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a server with a plurality of expander boards which are pluggable.
2. Related Art
In recent years, developments of the Internet have accelerated the speeds of information transmissions. Nowadays, Cloud Technology has become a mainstream method for information transmissions; it has changed the ways of information transmissions and makes information become richer.
Generally speaking, the “cloud” of the Cloud Technology means a cluster of servers on the Internet. When a command generated by a client computer is transmitted to the cloud, the cluster of servers having a huge number of computers will process the command remotely, to provide information backward to the client computer. Additionally, all commands are processed by the huge number of computers with the cluster of servers.
However, with the developments of the smart phones, tablet computers and smart TVs, the needs of information demands, processes and transmissions are increased. Accordingly, the needs of the servers with multifunction (such as data saving or data processing) are also increased.
Currently, the servers may comprise a plurality of mother boards. Each mother board is assembled with a central processing unit or other expander elements such as Peripheral Component Interface Express (PCIe) cards, memories or hard disks. Moreover, each mother board may be fixed to an expander board which is assembled with the expander elements, respectively. However, in prior art, each mother board is connected to the expander board respectively and independently. When any mother board or expander board shall be replaced (for example, when each mother board or expander board is failed), a user has to disassemble each mother board or expander board at the same time for repair. Additionally, it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble the mother boards from the servers in prior art.
Furthermore, when the user wants to replace the mother boards or the expander boards, he/she has to shut down the servers. If the servers are shut down too many times, the stabilities and the reliabilities of the servers will be decreased and it wastes too much time.